


love ko 'to

by friedchickai



Series: kaisoo tagalog drabble dump [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: mukhang dugyot pero nakalibre pa ng mcdo pancakes? kyungsoo can relate.





	love ko 'to

**Author's Note:**

> based sa [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/theonlyjohntan/status/1017963798949289984) na to LMAO

mej pinagsisisihan ni kyungsoo na cinlutch nila ni baekhyun ang paper nila na due mamayang 4pm. 6am na sila natapos and since umaga na rin naman at kumakalam na rin ang sikmura niya ay nagdecide na lang siyang magmcdo at magbreakfast. buti na lang at gising na si mang junmyeon na agad namang inilabas ang montero. 

malapit lang naman ang mcdo sa bahay nila kaya wala pang 10 mins ay nakarating din sila agad. tinanong niya ang gusto ng driver at nang umiling ito at sinabing "wag na, ser. kumain na po ako.", ninote agad ni kyungsoo na bilhan ito ng big breakfast bago pumasok sa loob.

walang pila dahil maaga pa naman at kahit naman marami pang tao ay wala siyang pake kahit nakapajamas lang siya. dumiretso siya sa cashier at pinlace ang dalawang order ng big breakfast for take out. magdadagdag pa dapat siya ng hiwalay na order ng pancakes pero naisipan niya na 2 pcs chicken with rice na lang.

masarap kumain, wag kayong ano. sino ba naman si kyungsoo para ideprive ang sarili niya lalo na't ilang oras siyang nastress sa paper nila?

pagkabayad ay binigyan siya ng number at sinabihang maghintay ng 15 mins. wala namang problema si kyungsoo don kaya humanap siya ng table katabi ng glass wall. chineck niya ang phone niya for notifications at nakitang tinadtad siya ng best friend ng text messages.

**baekhyun**

pota di ako makatulog  
humihilik ka na ba  
talk to me  
tulog pa yixing :-(  
yoohoooooooooooooo  
hmp  
wala ka kwenta  
pikit na nga ko ulit

magrereply na sana si kyungsoo nang mapansing may tatlong matatangkad (at gwapo, pero hindi yung importante) na dumaan sa harap niya. pansin niyang nakafuckboy shorts ang mga ito at nakasuot ng rolex. ah, burgis. binigyan siya ng mga ito ng look na di niya marecognize kaya hinayaan niya na lang ang mga yon at binalikan ang texts ng kaibigan.

**kyungsoo**

sorry mcdo me  
dnd  
breakfast

wala pang 30 secs ay may reply agad.

**baekhyun**

wow ayaw talaga paistorbo???? JOWA MO BA YAN

natawa si kyungsoo.

**kyungsoo**

oo so shut up na  
see u later

tinago na niya ang phone at sakto naman ay dumating na ang server at inilapag ang order niya na two sets ng big breakfast, 2 pcs chicken with rice, at 3 pcs pancakes..?

pancakes?

lutang ba siya kanina na umorder din siya ng pancakes kasabay nung chicken with rice?

mukhang nasense ng server ang confusion sa mukha niya kaya napakamot ito sa ulo at sinabing, "uh, sir. bigay po yan nung mga lalaki." tumuro ito sa table nung tatlong matatangkad na lalaki na binigyan siya ng look kanina at nang mapansing nakatingin si kyungsoo sa kanila ay biglang iniwas ang mga tingin at kunwaring nagkkwentuhan.

_anong trip ng mga gagong to._

for a moment ay inassume niya na pinopormahan siya ng isa sa mga to (medyo hopeful siya yung moreno sana) pero agad niya ring dinisregard yon nang marinig ang sunod na sinabi ng server. "ah, eh, sir. akala kasi nila, uh, homeless? kayo. wag ko nga raw po sabihin kaso naguguilty po ako eh."

gustong matawa ni kyungsoo kasi _tangina_. kahit gusto niyang maoffend hindi niya magawa. alam naman niyang mukhang dugyot siya ngayon pero hindi to the point na pagkakamalan siyang pagala gala sa kalsada. 

and most importantly, bat niya tatanggihan ang free food?

binabawi niya na ang thought na gago ang tatlong dambuhala dahil heaven sent. heaven sent ang mga gwapong yon.

at bilang heaven sent nga sila ay pagkadampot niya ng paper bag ng mga pagkain ay tumungo siya papalapit sa table nung mga lalaki. napansin niyang napalunok yung may malaking tenga na kinalabit si moreno at mahabang baba.

mukhang ready to explain na ang tatlo nang makarating si kyungsoo sa table nila pero inunahan niya na ang mga ito. ngumiti siya nang malaki at nagpasalamat. "thank you sa free food."

hindi niya alam kung namalikmata siya pero nagheart eyes ata si moreno pagkatapos non na agad namang siniko ng dalawa niyang kasama. mukhang wala namang sasabihin ang mga ito kaya tumungo na siya palabas biglang naghihintay na rin nang matagal si mang junmyeon.

na mukhang nakatulog dahil kailangan niya pang katukin ang bintana para pagbuksan siya nito.

"sorry, ser! hindi ko po namalayan." 

natawa si kyungsoo. "okay lang po. binilhan ko na kayo ng pagkain. sa bahay na lang natin kainin."

ngumiting nahihiya ang driver. "sir kyungsoo naman, kahit wag na po. pero salamat." 

sasagutin sana ni kyungsoo ito ng "walang anuman" nang magsalita ito ulit at tumuro sa direksyon ng kainan.

"ser, kilala niyo ba yung mga yon? nakatingin po dito eh."

nang idako ni kyungsoo ang mga mata sa direkyson ng tinuturo ng driver ay nagulat siya nang makita na hinabol pala siya ng tingin nung tatlong lalaki. mukhang tinutulak nila si moreno para tumayo at... ewan. ano bang trip nila.

hindi alam ni kyungsoo na inuudyok ni chanyeol (malaking tenga) at sehun (mahabang baba) si jongin (moreno) na magsorry at habulin si kyungsoo bago umalis.

napapayag din naman si jongin at agad na lumabas. iaatras na sana ni mang junmyeon ang montero nang biglang sumenyas si jongin na itigil ito. 

napakunot naman ng noo si kyungsoo bago buksan ang binata. "yes?"

mukhang nagsisi ata si jongin na lumabas siya dahil mukhang itong natatae sa kaba. "uh, hello."

tinaasan ito ng kilay ni kyungsoo. "hi?"

"uhm, sorry about earlier. kung naoffend ka. i swear, wala kaming masamang intention. we just wanted-"

nacut off si jongin ng tawa ni kyungsoo. "no problem, ang funny nga eh. but next time ingat kasi baka hindi kasing nice ko maencounter niyo." nakangiting sabi niya dito.

namula naman si jongin at napakamot ng ulo. "uhm, so, to make up for it.."

binigyan niya ito ng encouraging look to continue. nafifeel niyang napapabungisngis na si mang junmyeon sa tabi niya.

"breakfast? uh, whenever you're free?" hesitant na tanong nito. napansin ni kyungsoo na naghahampasan at nagtatawanan si malaking tenga at mahabang baba sa loob habang tinuturo ang lalaki sa harapan niya.

"sure." agad na sagot ni kyungsoo. "tomorrow at 8 dito rin. my treat. to prove na may panlibre naman ako."

nagdarken ulit ang expression sa mukha ni jongin kaya sinalba na ito ni kyungsoo from the guilt. "joke lang. see you tomorrow?" nakangiting tanong niya dito. heart shaped and all that. 

eager na nagnod ang lalaki at inoffer ang kamay nito. "i'm jongin nga pala. and you are?"

"kyungsoo." sagot niya bago ishake ang kamay ng lalaki. tumingin siya sa may loob ng mcdo to gesture sa mga kasama ni jongin. "and your friends..?"

dazed na nakatingin pa rin si jongin kay kyungsoo. "what friends?"

at doon na tumawa nang malala si mang junmyeon na agad naman niyang cinover up as ubo. the mang tani way.

"balik ka na don." malumanay na utos niya sa lalaki. "see you tomorrow." patuloy niya with a wave bago isara nang tuluyan ang bintana. 

nakatayo pa rin si jongin don habang munggagong nakangiti kaya nilabasan na ito ng mga kaibigan nang tuluyan nang makaalis ang kotse nila kyungsoo.

"hayop, nakascore ka date?" natatawang tanong ni chanyeol bago akbayan ang kaibigan.

napailing lang si jongin habang nakangiti pa rin. "gago kayo."

pinalo ni sehun ang dibdib niya bago ituro ang sarili. "at ang gagong to ang nagsabing bilhan natin siya ng pancakes."

"judgemental ka lang talaga." sarcastic na sagot ni chanyeol bago balikan ulit ang kaibigan na muntanga pa rin. "ano, tatayo ka lang ba dyan na mukhang tanga or?"

nagclear naman ng throat si jongin at tinry magmukhang cool ulit habang papasok sa loob.

cool na sana kung hindi lang siya nagtrip sa sarili niyang mga paa.

nalove at first sight, amputa.


End file.
